Jack's Secret
by Perriane
Summary: A short fic about the developing bond between Jack and Arcee in Transformers Prime.  Thinking of doing more with these two, comments appreciated.


Transformers Prime Fanfic

Arcee x Jack

It was early Saturday morning as Jackson Darby opened the garage door to allow Arcee to enter. Arcee's engine making only a low rumble as she pulled to a halt next to Jack. "Morning Jack."

"Hey Arcee."

"Is your mom up." Asked Arcee. Probably concerned that June Darby might wonder why Jacks bike was pulling into the garage so early in the morning, especially considering Jack was obviously just finishing breakfast with a piece of toast in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other.

"No, she worked late last night, she's still sleeping."

"Oh, well that's good."

"Yeah, she doesn't check in here too often anyway." Jack responded, wondering why lately he often found his conversations with Arcee so stilted like this, just short statements and responses. Arcee was a good friend, they'd been through some tough situations together in the limited time they'd known each other and had developed a strong bond and trust. Yet somehow Jack seemed to be finding it harder and harder to talk to her.

Arcee explained their itinerary for the day. Ratchet needed some help from Jack and Raf in repairing some of the equipment in the base. As much as Ratchet hated to admit it, considering how much of the bases technology was human in origin, it was useful to have an extra pair of human scale hands around when making repairs. Jack smiled as he thought of Ratchets constant fussing and worry over the mistakes he was sure to believe any none autobot (anyone other than himself or Optimus) would be sure to make. Jack was about to joke about this with Arcee but decided against it, she'd probably think it was childish he mused.

Arcee was about to transform into Autobot mode to speak further to Jack, concerned over the troubled look on his face, when June entered from the connecting door to the interior of the house.

"Good morning Jack." She said cheerily as she peered around the garages gloomy interior.

"Mornin Mom, um, are you looking for something?" Was Jacks guarded reply.

"Hmm, well I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"No mom, its just me. I was uh, talking to myself, err thinking out loud."

"Jackson Darby, is there something you're not telling me? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Huh, what do you mean mom? I don't know what you mean." Jack stammered as he tried to hide his rising concern.

June paused and looked as if she might take the matter no further, but then she blurted out "Have you got yourself a girlfriend." Beaming as she said what sounded more like a statement than a question.

Not sure whether to be worried or relieved by the unexpected turn in the conversation Jack didn't sound quite as calm as he wanted to when he said. "What? No! I mean no I haven't mom. What made you come up with that?"

"Oh." Said June, looking slightly deflated. "Its just that lately you've seemed, I don't know, happier I guess and..."

"And what mom?"

"And well I overheard you mumbling in your sleep last night. It sounded like a girls name."

Jacks mom suddenly looked sheepish as she explained "Sorry Jack. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just worry about you. I want you to be happy. And well when I overheard you mumbling a girls name I guess I put two and two together and got five. I really shouldn't interfere, I didn't even catch the name properly. It sounded something like Marcy?"

Jack obviously didn't do as good a job as he'd hoped of hiding his emotions as his mom raised a quizzical eyebrow in response to his shocked expression.

Jack hurriedly said "Um sorry mom, can we talk about this later I have stuff to do."

"Sure honey." Was June's amused reply. She was happy, now that she knew she was on to something. Details could wait.

A few minutes later Jack and Arcee were speeding along the desert highway as Arcee asked in a curious voice. "Sooo, what was I doing in this dream of yours?"

"I don't remember. It was probably a nightmare about being chased by cons with giant lasers." Jack snapped back.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to pry." In a more sensitive tone Arcee continued. "Do you have nightmares? I know that I asked you to stay with me, us, and...well...maybe I should have respected your feelings more. If you want to talk about anything with me you can. I won't feel any less of you if you say you're scared. I get scared sometimes too."

"Its okay Arcee, I didn't mean to get angry with you. Its just, well, its been a funny morning." Jack paused before asking. "Do you really get scared?"

"Sometimes when things get really crazy, but only a bit." Jack could hear the hesitation in Arcees voice as she added. "Or if I think you're in danger." Then in a lighter tone she said. "But don't tell Bulkhead okay."

"Sure Arcee, your secrets safe with me." Laughed Jack.

Hearing Arcee speak so honestly and admit that she too sometimes found all this stuff a bit scary really took a weight off Jacks mind. For the first time in quite a while he smiled openly as he said. "Today should be fun. I'm even looking forward to working on all those crazy machines of Ratchets with everybody." Jack didn't add that he was mostly happy because he knew Arcee would be there the whole day.

Jack could hear the humour in Arcee's voice as she said. "Can you imagine what Ratchets going to be like. He'll be fussing around behind everyone all day expecting us to make some kind of terrible mistake."

Smiling, Jack said "I have wondered about that."


End file.
